


caught in the act

by assassin_trifecta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Eddie get caught almost doin' it in a dark room, Drabble, M/M, Public Display of Affection, do i even ship this?, improper use of police facilities, the boxing scene made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Barry and Eddie take some time to themselves where they think they're safe from being found.Joe finds them.





	caught in the act

This was illegal. No, that was wrong. This was legal, but it was a bad idea. But pressed up against the dark side of the two way mirror, Barry Allen couldn’t care less. He wasn’t the one that upheld the law anyway. He only pieced it together. And now it looked like the law was upholding _him_ , Eddie Thawne’s hands wrapped around his thighs, pressing him up against the mirror. The law was definitely at least _getting_ him up, even.

                “Barry-“ His name on Eddie’s lips like that made him shiver, long legs wrapped around the detective’s waist, pulling him closer, tighter, harder, in response. “Barry, we _shouldn’t_.”

                A sentiment only confirmed when the door to the dark room burst open, bathing the couple in light and Joe West’s shocked expression.

                “Shit, dammit-“

                “Uhh…”

                Barry stared between his foster father and his partner. And in that moment, he made an important executive decision.

                “This has been very informative, thank you detective Thawne, for uh-“ Barry cleared his throat, unhooking his legs from Eddie’s waist as he spoke, removing his arms from around the man’s neck and awkwardly righting himself, his shirt, his pants, his hair. “For your assistance. I think I can uh, piece together the rest on… on- on uh, my own.”

                Eddie was left standing there, staring at the space Barry had been moments before while the other man hastened past detective West, just barely slipping through the crack between the doorframe and his dad.

                Joe stared, dumbfounded.

                “That was… not. Smooth. _At all._ ”


End file.
